En Mi Corazón Viviras
by SonMaria
Summary: No hay nada que duela mas, que ver sufrir a quien amas. En este caso, Bra no se encuentra en su mejor momento, y solo Trunks tiene la clave para hacerla sonreír.


Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen *Lagrimita*

En Mi Corazón Viviras.

-Idiota, Imbécil, Baka, Insecto...- Susurraba con fuerza la Princesa Saiyajin, mientras corría con los ojos cerrados por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación antes de que alguien la viera.

-¡BRA!.- Gritaba una voz femenina no muy lejana a la Peli-Azul.-Detente por favor...- dice un poco más bajo antes de aumentar la velocidad para alcanzar a su amiga.

La perseguida llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza, no la suficiente para romperla gracias a que no entrenaba.-Bra Abre, por lo que más quieras hazlo.- Suplica la hija de Gohan a su amiga al ver que no había llegado a tiempo.

-Pan, déjame sola...- Pide la hija de Bulma al colocar la frente contra la puerta para que su amiga la escuchara mejor, al ver que Pan no se iba, decidió no darle importancia. Dentro de la habitación, la Princesa Saiyajin se encamina hacia una esquina de su habitación con la cabeza gacha, se recuesta de la pared correspondiente, hasta que sus rodillas no aguantan más, y cae sentada sobre ellas.

Coloca la cara entre sus manos, hasta que no puede más. Gotas de liquido caliente y salado corren por sus mejillas como si no hubiera mañana.-¡¿Por qué a mí?!.-Susurra con fuerza, mientras se frota sus grandes ojos, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto, color Azul Celeste al igual que su madre.

Afuera Pan, se había sentado recostada en la pared al lado de la habitación, ha esperar que Bra saliera, no la quería poner peor, así que decidió no intervenir, hasta que ella lo aceptara. En todas las relaciones tenidas, Bra nunca había sido engañada, puesto que, ella era ¡Bra Brief!, todos querían estar con ella, y aquel que tenía el privilegio, nunca sería capaz de desperdiciarlo engañándola con otra. Hasta hoy, un degenerado que hacia prometer que la quería, la había engañado con una cualquiera.

Trunks al escuchar las pisadas, los gritos y el portazo, decidió ir a revisar, por el bien de todos, antes de que su padre se diera cuenta que algo le sucedía a su Princesa.

Sale de su laboratorio y se dirige a las habitaciones, al llegar se encuentra con Pan en el suelo, ella esta observándolo fijamente con una mirada de odio en su rostro, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Si hay algo que Pan odiaba, era que lastimaran a quienes amaba, y Bra estaba entre ellos.-Pan.- Susurra no muy fuerte, solo para que ellos oyeran.

Ella solo levanta la mirada, esa voz la conocía bien, con una mirada de sorpresa, voltea a observar a Trunks, el cual no se había movido de su posición.-Oh no, me olvide que no estábamos solas, soy una imprudente, si Vegeta hubiera escuchado, ya habría matado a el Ex-Novio de Bra.-piensa para sí, al ver a Trunks en frente de ella.

-¿Que sucede?.- Pregunta Trunks, al detallar las emociones que cruzan por las expresiones de Pan, supuso que no era nada bueno.

-Bra, está mal... Pero no te lo debería decir yo. Toca a ver si a ti te abre.-Explica la PeliNegra

-Pan, que te parece si bajas, yo me encargo de esto.- Dice guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad mientras abre la puerta, sin preguntar. Ella solo asiente mientras lo ve cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Ni soñando bajaría, su amiga era muy importante para ella, así que se quedaría allí sentada hasta que ella saliera.

Dentro de la habitación, Truks cierra la puerta tras de él.-Pan, dije que me dejaras sola.- Escupe Bra, intentaba sonar dura para que "Pan" se retirara de su habitación, pero lo único que logro fue que su voz se quebrara gracias a llanto.

-No me iré.- Dice Trunks tratando de imitar a la Semi-Saiyajin menor.-Que sucede hermanita.- Pregunta ya con su voz normal, pero llena de preocupación.

-Trunks.- Exclama en voz baja, rápidamente se seca la cara con el dorso de su brazo y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana para que así su hermano no pudiera mirarla de frente.- Vete por favor.

-No me iré pequeña... ¿acaso ya no confías en mi?.- pronuncia mientras se acerca a ella, al llegar se agacha para quedar a su altura, coloca una mano en su hombro y otra la utiliza para girar su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

No aguanta más, la mirada de su hermano era muy expresiva, se abalanza a él en busca de un abrazo, en la toma en sus brazos, pero gracias al impulso cae de trasero, coloca una mano acariciándole el cabello y otra la espalda.-Shhh, ya todo paso.- Bra se aferra a su camisa mientras llora desconsolada.

-Idiota, Tonoko, plaza, compras con Pan, beso con chica...- Explica algo inentendible mientras intenta calmar el llanto.

-No digas mas, ya entendí... Es un Imbécil, no te merece hermanita.- Intenta calmar, pero nada ayudaba, de pronto recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando ellos lloraban, siempre cantaba la misma canción.

-En mi corazón, tu vivirás...- Susurra muy bajo Trunks cerca del oído de su hermana.-Desde hoy será, para siempre amor... dentro de mi estarás, siempre.- Los jadeos cesan, el baja la cabeza a mirarla y la encuentra con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, algunas lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas, pero estaba sonriendo y eso era lo que importaba.- Como me apena, el verte llorar, toma mi mano siéntela... yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy...-Con una voz suave y melodiosa, tan pegajosa que dormiría a cualquier bebe. -Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual... quiero abrazarte y te protegeré, esta fusión es irrompible, no llores mas aquí estoy... Para ti estaré siempre, solo mira a tu lado, yo estaré siempre.-Termina al ver que su respiración se había hecho lenta y armoniosa, como toda una pequeña niña en busca de refugio, Bra había caído dormida en los brazos de su hermano.

La levanta y la coloca en la cama, limpia los residuos de lágrimas, la arropa y le da un beso en la frente. Una pequeña sonrisa se desliza por los labios de la princesa.- Te Amo susurra Bra, entre sueños.

-Yo También Te Amo Hermanita... susurra de vuelta Trunks mientras la mira con ternura.

Se dirige a la puerta para dejarla dormir, al cerrarla con cuidado, gira y se encuentra con la cara de una tierna y juguetona pero sonriente Pan, la cual se encontraba cruzada de brazos, recostada de la pared que está en frente de la habitación.

-¿Así que Tarzan, eh?, mis padres me cantaban El Rey Leon.- Dice con una sonrisa juguetona, antes de darse la vuelta e irse ante la mirada de un perplejo Trunks.

-Oh, y no cantas tan mal, se que algún día lo harás con tus hijos, serás un gran padre.- Dice por encima de su hombro mientras sonríe aun más amplio al ver que su cara no ha cambiado, le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad como él lo hizo antes de entrar y se retira.

-Estas mujeres me volverán loco...

The end

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me parece muy tierno, y a ti ¿ qué te pareció?, dame tu opinión, porfa porfa porfa déjala en tu Review, te lo agradeceré con todo mi ser, Recuerda que gracias a sus buenos deseos, criticas y apoyo, es que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, Gracias por todo y como siempre Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y hasta luego.

Oh cierto, pronto continuare Niñeros Z, ya estoy haciendo el otro Cap. ¡ADIOS!

SonMaría

Kirat*


End file.
